L'oeuf
by Elsanya
Summary: Si maman dragon n'avait pas couvé ce petit œuf abandonné, le petit être à l'intérieur n'aurait jamais pu venir nous embêter.
1. L'éclosion

_Oui, oui, encore une nouvelle idée sortie de mon cerveau un peu loufoque. En espérant qu'elle ne le soit pas trop. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir! ^^_  
 _Bisous, bisous! E._

* * *

 **L'éclosion**

Il s'agite encore et encore.

L'œuf bouge, se débat, se secoue un peu plus à chaque instant pour se percer.

L'être à l'intérieur étant enfin prêt à affronter ce monde gigantesque, après tout ce temps.

Il semble un peu plus paniqué à chaque instant, ne voyant pas la lumière, ne pouvant pas respirer.

Il semble mourir, sent la vie lui échapper avant même de l'avoir. Il est sur le point de mourir entre ses frères et sœurs déjà nés.

Il aurait dû mourir mais c'était sans compter sur maman dragon.

Elle était très fatiguée maman, elle était très inquiète maman.

Si il meurt maintenant, cela n'aura servit à rien de le couver.

Alors elle se dit qu'il fallait donner un coup de pouce à la vie, un léger coup de queue plus précisément.

Cela suffit à briser une partie de la coquille, laissant ainsi un espace suffisant pour l'air.

Le petit peut enfin respirer.

Maman dragon ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans l'œuf, ce n'est pas le sien en réalité.

Ce n'est pas grave, elle l'a couvé donc il l'est quand même.

Elle ne regarde pas ce qu'i l'intérieur, elle est trop fatiguée.

Alors maman dragon s'endort.

Elle s'endort en recouvrant tout ses petits, dont l'œuf, de sa queue.

Les embaumant de son odeur, les faisant réellement sien.

La surprise sera pour demain.


	2. La surprise

_Et voilà le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même._

 _E._

 _La surprise_

La journée s'annonçait difficile pour les dragonologistes.

Hier, c'était la Saint-Valentin et étant célibataires pour la grande majorité, ils avaient donc décidés d'organiser une petite beuverie.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Tout les dragons auraient pu hurler à la mort en même temps que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence pour eux.

Au mal de tête s'ajoutait le froid. Heureusement que les enclos étaient sous sorts de chauffage, ils n'auraient pas tenus la nuit sinon.

Malgré la gueule de bois, il fallait travailler.

Alors ils sont chacun partis travailler après le petit-déjeuner. Il fallait nourrir et vérifier la santé de leurs protégés.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'enclos de maman dragon.

Elle avait cinq petits, une belle portée d'ailleurs. Surtout pour une race en voie d'extinction.

Elle était bizarre maman dragon, cela faisait des années qu'elle couvait un oeuf qui non seulement n'était pas le sien mais qui en plus devait être sacrément pourri et qui n'avait jamais été répertorié.

Personne n'avait réussit à le lui retirer, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont vu que cet oeuf était cassé.

Le truc c'est qu'il sentait vachement bon pour un oeuf pourri et quand ils virent que maman dragon lêchait quelque chose qu'elle avait enroulé de sa queue, ils se dirent qu'il avait sûrement éclos.

Ils se regardèrent, excités d'avoir probablement découvert une nouvelle race voire même une nouvelle espèce.

Personne ne voyait le sixième petit de maman dragon et comme elle était assez méfiante ils décidèrent d'envoyer Kate en éclaireur. C'est qu'elle savait y faire la blonde.

Elle s'approcha doucement de maman dragon, les mains en l'air.

Se rendant compte de sa présence, maman arrêta de nettoyer son petit et posa son regard sur l'anglaise.

Après une temps de réflexion, qui parut interminable à l'équipe, elle abaissa délicatement sa queue au niveau de la dragonologiste pour lui présenter, non sans une once de fierté, sa dernière progéniture.

C'était un petit machin endormi. Tout chétif, tout frippé. C'était un petit bébé, un bébé humain.

À peine né, sans nombril.


	3. La petite terreur

_Hey, hey, hey! Je peux enfin vous publier ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard d'ailleurs. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait plaisirs(surtout le "étrange")._ _Voilà, voilà je vous présente enfin le petit monstre qui a décidé d'embêter tout ce joli petit monde. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes._

 _Sur ce bisous, bisous. E._

* * *

 _La petite terreur_

Ce fut la panique.

C'était dangereux pour un bébé de rester là.

C'est pourquoi on l'avait retiré à sa mère.

Malheureusement pour eux la petite, parce que c'était une fille, semblait avoir conscience de cette séparation.

Tout ce qu'on lui faisait ingérer était recraché et on pensait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de crier.

Elle était un cauchemar.

Parallèlement, maman dragon n'en menait pas large non plus.

Elle était si chagrinée d'avoir perdu un si beau petit. Un petit qu'elle avait à peine pu lécher.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas un dragon mais ce n'en était pas moins son bébé et ces sales humains n'étaient pas en droit de la lui retirer. Elle s'en serait bien occupée vous savez.

En prime, l'état de maman était fort contagieux car les frères et sœurs avaient non seulement décidés de faire un grève de la faim mais en plus ils étaient très agressifs envers ces salops.

Même papa dragon, qui se fichait habituellement de sa famille, s'y mettait et bientôt absolument toute la réserve fut contaminée.

Alors, au vu de la situation, il avait été décidé de rendre la petite à sa "famille".

Mais attention, ils ne l'ont pas rendu comme ça.

Il a fallu aménager une petite nurserie dans un coin de l'enclos et tout les employés de la réserve devaient se relayer afin d'assurer de la survie et l'éducation du nourrisson.

C'est ainsi que Charlotte grandit.

Une merveilleuse, selon eux, petite fille d'ailleurs.

Cette petite princesse aux yeux bleus remplissait leur vie de rires et de bonbons; elle en avait toujours dans ses poches et aucune pénurie n'était permise.

Toujours prête aux pires bêtises, aidée de ses frangins -autant vous dire que quand une petite roublarde vous fait un sale coup avec l'aide de dragons, vous avez chaud au cul-.

Toujours en train de poser toutes sortes de questions, surtout stupides en fait.

Toujours en train de rêver des choses les plus impossibles.

Toujours à bricoler.

Et toujours à couvrir d'amour ces pauvres petits cœurs solitaires qu'étaient ses oncles et tantes.


	4. Son plus beau cadeau

_Et encore un autre chapitre sur Charlotte pour aujourd'hui du coup, histoire de me rattraper un peu. Autant vous le dire c'est celui que j'aime le moins pour l'instant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 _Bisous, bisous. E._

* * *

 _Son plus beau cadeau_

Et le temps passe vite, si vite.

Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, ils l'aiment beaucoup vous savez.

Maman garde toujours un œil sur elle, elle est bien obligée aussi. Cette enfant est une vraie catastrophe ambulante qui passe plus de temps à tomber qu'à respirer.

Au début, on se disait que ça s'arrangerait avec l'âge mais avec son caractère énergique, cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Mais c'était parrce qu'elle était malade.

Maman n'avait pas compris de qu'elle maladie il s'agissait mais c'était suffisamment grave pour paralyser la petite parfois et puis elle boitait un peu.

Ces moments de crises étaient les pires pour elle, vous savez. Voir les articulations de sa fille rougir puis enfler, allant jusqu'à la faire pleurer tant la douleur est forte, et savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher était terrible. Alors elle veillait sur elle, empêchant parfois de graves incidents.

Et puis elle était aidée de ses autres petits, tous avaient compris qu'elle était la plus faible mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de l'aimer.

Bien sûr il y avait le fait qu'elle boîte mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle grandissait bien moins vite qu'eux et puis elle n'entendait pas tout leur Charlie. Elle était souvent désorientée la pauvre et puis les humains semblaient avoir parfois du mal à la comprendre, pourtant ils parlaient le même langage.

Bien sûr la logique aurait voulu qu'ils la tuent, elle était trop faible pour survivre après tout mais l'œuf avait fait que l'idée n'effleure même pas leurs esprit.

Pour les oncles et tantes, c'était plus clair. Ils connaissaient parfaitement le problème.

Charlotte souffrait d'une maladie articulaire et d'une surdité profonde. Alors forcément que cette petite était faible, du moins physiquement.

Parce qu'en dehors de certains problèmes de dictions, leur princesse avait l'esprit plus vif que certains enfants de son âge. Ils en étaient fiers et pour qu'elle surpasse encore plus ces sales morveux, ils lui apprenaient tout ce qu'ils savaient. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses.

De son côté, Charlotte se rendait bien compte de sa différence.

Marcher moins vite, avoir mal un peu partout et ne pas bien entendre ne la gênait absolument pas. Au contraire, on l'aimait quand même et puis elle avait su en tirer parti.

Parce que malgré tout l'amour qu'ils lui portent, les dragonologistes et sa famille ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour elle. Du coup elle peut obtenir des parts de gâteaux en plus, échappe à des punitions, peut avoir plus de câlins et surtout elle peut voler sur le dos des dragons lors des promenades mensuelles.

Elle adorait voler.

A un point où le seul handicap physique qui l'attristait vraiment était finalement le fait de ne pas avoir d'ailes.

Elle en rêvait avec une certaine amertume. Après tout, pourquoi naître dans une famille telle que la sienne si c'était pour ne pas avoir d'ailes et ne pas pouvoir cracher de feu?

Il était déjà arrivé qu'elle en pleure, lorsqu'elle était seule. Ce n'était pas juste après tout.

Un jour Kate avait surpris ces larmes et Charlie lui avait expliqué leur cause en lui faisant jurer de ne le dire à personne.

Bien sûr la petite fut trahie mais ce fut pour sa plus grande joie.

Car une semaine après cette crise de larmes, c'était son anniversaire.

Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas lui offrir d'ailes mais ils pouvaient lui offrir tout de même de quoi voler.

C'est ainsi que Charlotte reçut son premier balai.

Le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ai fait, après sa famille bien sûr.


End file.
